vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D
|-|U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-D= |-|Galaxy-X Class Refit= Summary The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) was a 24th century Federation Galaxy-class starship operated by Starfleet. This was the fifth Federation ship to bear the name Enterprise. During her career, the Enterprise served as the Federation flagship. The Enterprise was destroyed during the Battle of Veridian III in 2371. (Star Trek Generations) Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C Name: USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D, Enterprise-D Origin: Star Trek (The Next Generation, Star Trek Generations, brief cameo during DS9) Age: Unknown Classification: Galaxy-class Long Range Exploration Starship Wielders: United Federation of Planets, Starfleet, Captain Jean-Luc Picard Powered by: Antimatter Reactor (colloquially known as a Warp Core), many backup impulse reactors (nuclear fusion engines). Attack Potency: Moon level+ (The Enterprise's Tractor beam, which rely on internal power like its phasers, redirected a neutron star fragment after its output was increased by 400%. Commander Riker casually brought up the idea of blowing a moon with a "ferrous crystalline structure" - iron crystals - into pieces). Speed: FTL (~3.4 times SoL) via Impulse Engines. Massively FTL+ via Warp Drive (Depending on the Warp Factor, several hundred to many millions of times FTL). Durability: At least Country level for armored hull (Scaling from the Original Enterprise). Small Planet level with Deflector Shields (The Deflector Shields utilize gravitons, which allowed the Enterprise to redirect a Neutron Star Fragment) Range: Planetary (around tens of thousands of kilometers) via tractor beams, at least 300,000 kilometers via weapons, sensor scans can reach Interstellar distances (at least 20 light years in distance, scaling from the Original Enterprise). Weaknesses: The ship's security can be ridiculously incompetent at times. Intense radiation can slightly penetrate the unshielded hull to hurt the crew even if the ship is undamaged. Exotic radiations can bypass the shield if they don't compensate. Knowing the specific shield frequency can allow others to bypass them in the moment they're deactivated. Has many weak points that can be exploited with sufficient knowledge. Depending on enemy firepower the ship can take serious damage even when the shields are still active. Material: Duranium alloy composite reinforced with structural integrity fields Terrain: Air, Space Needed Prerequisite for Use: Access to the computer command codes, knowledge of its operation. At least a skeleton crew is advised for optimal performance. Operational Timeframe: Unknown, but has sufficient reserves for at least a few months of standard warp travel Weaponry: *Type-10 Phaser Arrays x 2 (the two larger arrays found on the saucer section) *Type-10 Phaser Banks x 12 (standard arrays found on the engineering hull, 12 emitters) *Torpedo Ports x 2 (carrying 275 photon torpedoes total) *Antimatter Mines *Transporters x 12 *Tractor Beams x 4 Defensive Systems: Multiple Deflector Screens cover the entire hull, acting as a powered armor system. Structural Integrity Fields reinforce the hull and reduce damage from kinetic stresses. Special Forms: None Notable Features: Durable armored hull reinforced with structural integrity fields, inertial dampeners, warp drive which can warp space/time for FTL travel, or under certain conditions even allow time travel, deflector shields, replicators to produce food or almost any common materials, transporters to beam up or down people/equipment, tractor beams to attract/repel objects, numerous science labs, advanced medical facilities, monitoring sensors, security/containment forcefields that can be erected almost anywhere on the ship, self-destruct system, advanced computers (can store the consciousness of an entire race), holodecks for simulation and recreational purposes, sub-space communications, various sensors (both being FTL), able to scan entire star systems in great detail (like tracking the number of life signals, detecting radiation, poisons, diseases or debris of destroyed space vessels) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Deflector Beam:' The Enterprise-D can channel the entire power output of the main reactor through either it's main navigational deflector as a single particle beam. When the same energy was directed through the tractor beam, this allowed the ship to move a neutron star fragment by a small percentage. The crew used this technique as a weapon against the Borg. *'Saucer Separation:' The Enterprise-D can separate the saucer from the engineering hull with both hulls retaining full combat capability, thus forcing an enemy to focus on multiple targets at once. This tactic was used against the Borg. *'Transporters:' The Enterprise has a transporter which can break down people/objects into energy, send them out as a beam and then reconstruct them in their original form, effectively working like teleportation. Energizing and reconstructing takes some time and when it malfunctions the consequences could be grave. Transporters have limited range (compared to other equipment on the ship), can only penetrate material up to a limited thickness (though they can beam at least 2km underground) and is affected by shields or electromagnetic interference. the Enterprise once energized a city-sized station on the surface which would've weighed millions to billions of tons. It didn't strain the Enterprise-D but obviously they couldn't just drag the entire thing aboard the ship (neither was that their objective). The transporters can detect foreign substances (or miss them if they're plot-relevant) during transport, can decontaminate people to avoid spread of hostile agents and can detect weapons and safely deactivate them. They also have numerous technobabble uses like: accidental creation of clones, fusing two or more people into one entity, restoring people to normal and full health via reconstructing their body based on previous sensor logs, traveling to alternate realities and so on. *'Warp field:' The Warp Engines generate a space-time warping energy field around the ship that allows for casual faster-than-light travel through real space. Unlike most Sci-Fi universes, Star Trek ships are very much aware of their surroundings when operating at FTL speeds and are easily able to engage in combat at those speeds. The Enterprise-D for example, can perform a saucer separation followed by a tight 180 degree turn under maximum warp. Warp fields can also be erected to cover other objects to make them easier to move. *'Slingshot Effect:' Method used by the original Enterprise to ride the gravity of a star in order to reach speed sufficient to travel back in time. Because of the rudimentary nature of this tech, timing is extremely important but if accomplished well it's possible to travel both back in time or returning safely. This method causes lot of strain, consumes much energy and of course requires a sufficiently large star (like our Sun) to accomplish. The Enterprise-D - specifically - has never actually done this, but the crew theorized its plausibility based on their ship's predecessor being able to perform the maneuver. Key: NCC-1701-D | Refit: Galaxy-X Class Category:Star Trek Category:Weapons Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Tier 5 Category:Inanimate Objects Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Teleportation Users